NormalBoots Panel @ MAGFest 13
All the NormalBoots team except for PeanutButterGamer ask each other questions at MAGFest 13. It involves a lot about talking about their dicks, calling Jon an asshole, and Greg answers every question with 'Jesus Christ'. They also mysteriously discover bottles of Gatorade appear in their hands. Self Q&A section Jon introduces everyone to the panel. Paul states that PBG couldn't make it. PBG's message to everyone is "Don't listen to anything Jon says", and Dom says that he is going to the Royal Rumble. Jared announces that they are going to make a Q&A panel for themselves, and will ask questions to each other anonymously. They all have to write down questions for each other. Jared stalls for time by throwing Monster Hunter swag to everyone. They are pins from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Jared says that he can identify everyone by their on-screen font, but not by their handwriting. Paul doesn't know how to write a two-part question. Q: Jon: Do you remember me? A: Unfortunately. It says it was from "Not Josh". Q: Nick: If you could direct a buddy-cop movie, who would you cast from Normal Boots. A: Greg and Satchell. They are already dressed for the cast! Q: Paul: You are stranded on an island with a DVD player with unlimited battery, and one DVD. What DVD would that be? A: Aliens, so that Jon knows that he is extremely entertained. Nick asks Jared why he has all the water. Jared passes the water to everyone. Jon throws a bottle into the crowd, and hits someone in the face! Greg says that he is going to throw a boulder! Someone pretending to be Paul makes a silly question for Jared. Q: Jared: If you were a ghost, which Normal Boots member would you haunt? A: Probably Jon because he would be the most paranoid about it. Jon admits that this is probably pretty accurate. Q: Austin: Why can't I see you? Q: Jon: Why are you such an ass-hole? A: "It all started when I was born, and I met my first person. it all went downhill from there." Q: Paul: Who is the worst person on Continue? and why is it Paul? A: It's defiantly Paul. Q: Paul: Where is Raul, and is he alright? A: He would be dead if I saw him. He better not show up. Steph comes in with an announcement. (Guest director of MAGFest), and she has stated that Arin has cancelled his panel, and if they want, this panel can go on for longer. Paul thought that it was going to be a national disaster for a second, and the others agree. Q: Josh: Yo, what be your dick like? A: Unprecedented. Jared asks Paul to confirm - and he says that there is no precedent. Q: Satch: What should I read / watch to be as smart as you? A: Jon says to watch Cops, Mauri and DragonBall Z. And read a book. Q: Josh: How many people have you murdered? A: In this lifetime? About 9. Q: Satch: F*** you. Why are you so much smarter than the rest of us? A: Satch tries to avoid the question. Q: Shane: What do you look like? A: Greg says that he has never seen Shane before. Q: The next one is someone's business card, and asks Jon who it is! A: Jon says that it is some cartoonist. It belongs to Josh. Q: Satch: Who was your greatest inspiration for your graphic design? A: Jon says that this is his Christmas gift. Deda Rems (?). He does modern design. Q: Jon: Why did you poison Arin? A: We now have a 2 hour panel. Q: Egoraptor: Why did you have to go and get sick? Q: Jirard: How do you work so hard and persistently put up good videos? A: He hasn't slept in about 4 years. They are so good because of Greg. Greg jokes that he is the one who plays all the games. Q: Jared: This was a terrible idea, also, what be your dick like? (Like is spelled wrong) A: It's precedented. Paul confirms. Nick finds something and says that this is what it looks like. The Continue guys write on it. Q: Jon: Why are you such an asshole? (again!) Q: Shane: Did you know that Josh's favorite animal is dog? Jared wants a Did you know Josh episode. Q: Satch: How does it feel to be way smarter than everyone ever? A: He doesn't have anything to say. Jared says that he gets so shy. Everyone else signs the lemon. Q: Greg: If you were a fish, what member of Normal Boots would you haunt? A: Jesus Christ. Q: Satch: Love you. ProJared. Q: Jon: Why are you such an asshole. (Again!) A: Jon comments that he is the clown. More and more exclamation marks are added on each one of these questions. Q: Greg: Who would you karate to death? A: Jesus Christ. Q: Jon: How heavy is the burden of your talent and good looks. A: Jon makes a motivational speech before saying that he is too hung over. Q: Josh: Am I a ghost? Thank you. A: Do you remember me? Q: Which is the best Mouri? A: He's the best Mouri (?). Q: Greg: Let's blow this place and go party? From Nick. A: Jesus Christ yeah. Nick and Greg both leave. They return and Greg has a drink. Q: Nick: What is your favorite movie? A: Star Wars or Indiana Jones. Primer. Q: Jon: Who was responsible for the collapse of the Roman empire? A: It was a complex system. Paul asks him to ask a question. Josh tells him to say slavery. Q: Jon: What is the deal with the birds? A: They live everywhere. They can live on any kind of terrain. Paul says that Jon told him that Jon likes to be the warden of a tiny bird prison. Jon plays along, and calls them very cute. Josh adds that they have their own tiny picks. Q: Josh: I really need to know? I am ghost? Everyone starts asking who let the ghost in, and they conclude that it is Austin. The next card says to the audience, thank you for being here. Jon says that he wouldn't watch this! Q: Jared: How are we going to kill 2 hours of this? A: He thought this was a good idea, and he doesn't know. Q: Jon: Why are you super cool? From defiantly not Jon. Q: Nick: Remember that time we partied and had Gatorade. A: He has never had Gatorade before. Q: Paul: Why did you quit the Beetles to join a dumb YouTube show? A: I think you're thinking of Pete Best. Q: Austin: PBG thanks for failing us. Also, what be your dick like? A: Jared suggests that PBG would say inconsequential. Jon suggests dented. Q: Paul: What are you? Are you Samoan or something? A: He is the future. Q: Jon: How normal are your boots? A: They're normal dude, shut up. Q: Shane: You want me? Q: Jon: Go to sleep Jon? A: It's go to bed Jon, you got it wrong! Also, no, I'm a grown up! Q: Greg: Don't worry that you can't grow a beard, I want to know what your dick be like? A: Jesus Christ. Paul says that he can't grow a beard either. Q: Everyone 'diche': What be your dick like? Q: Jon: Why are you such an asshole!!!! Q: Satch: Please remove that weird transition from your videos - some YouTube commenter. Q: Shane: You are the shane of my existence. A: Shane doesn't know what to say. Q: Paul: Can I have a hug? Also, you're my favorite JonTron. Everyone but Josh, Greg and Shane get up to hug, and Jirard reels them all in. They all have a big group hug. Greg awkwardly hugs them. Jared now knows what all their dicks be like! Fan Q&A Session They decide to get a regualr Q&A going now, and that this concept was fun. Q: Jon: What was the deal with joining Channel Awesome before coming back to your own thing. A: Jon was asked to join briefly but he realized that he didn't fit. PBG was too. He also asks Jon to go to bed. Q: Can I have the lemon? A: Jon feels like she deserves it. Jon asks her to run for it, but Jared just gives it to her. She throws it back to Jon, and he drops it. Q: Jon (and Austin): Do you need anything from travelling so far? A: No, he's cool. He has an apple for Jon to sign, and the Apples and Grapes video is mentioned. Q: When is the first time everyone met? A: Jared first met PBG when he walked into a Street Fighter tournament he was hosting. Three people showed up. PBG was one, Jared was one, and some other dude. Jon watched Jared on ScrewAttack, and they met at MAGFest two years ago. Jared met Satch last year, and Continue? two years ago. Jared invited them into his room for drinks. Jared met Jirard and Greg two years ago at SGC when Jared was still at ScrewAttack. The first time all of them got together was MAGFest last year. Q: Have you guys thought of getting a big space and doing a video together? A: They would like to, but they all live so far away from each other. They suggest to move to Kansas or Idaho, as they are in the middle, and no one lives there. Q: Jon: How uncomfortable does the slash fiction make you feel? A: Jared complains that there isn't any of him! Jared has to tell Jon what slash fiction is. Jon asks where he can get that. They want the emotional aspect out of it. The next person wants Jon to say some words to his friend. Jared realizes that they are going to get their own slash fic with the Normal Boots dating Sim that is coming out. Jared can't wait for it. The next person takes a stab at Josh for looking homeless. Q: If all of you guys planning on continue to do let's plays particularly Jon? A: It's not what Jon is invested in. Jared is planning on doing a lot of Monster Hunter stuff. Jirard and Austin have their own let's play channels too. Q: Satch: If you were a professor, what would the name of your class be? Joke Answer: Sex Ed. Q: Which of your panelists would fail? A: Typography 101, and Jirard would fail because he always gets his margins wrong. Jirard says that he loves Satchell. Jirard paid Satchell to do all of their marketing, because he sucks at his margins. Q: Have you guys ever given up on something? A: Jared says yes. When the Wii U was coming out, he was going to make a video on it, but it wasn't very funny. He was also going to make a video about Spike. It wasn't very good. Jon considers deleting his whole channel every day! Greg has that thought when Satch uploads videos. Jon wants to delete Satch's videos! Q: The next person was going to give a happy birthday card to Arin. Jirard asks if he was the guy from The Tester. He is. Q: Can you describe your sex life in three Pokemon moves. Josh: Not very effective Jared: harden, Double Team, Pound Paul: Run, Run, Run Jon: Cut, Tackle, Dig Greg: Jesus Christ. Jirard: Leer, Tackle, Solar Beam Shane says one for Jon. Not enough PP. The asker says Sleep Powder, Pound and Teleport. Jon thinks this is rape. Q: Why did you stop posting your videos on Normal Boots ahead of YouTube? A: They didn't like splitting the videos, and they are easier to find on YouTube. They prefer to have the videos on Normal Boots because it is more convenient. They don't have the servers for it. They may be doing some things for Normal Boots. They may be doing some podcasts for Normal Boots. Q: What is the meaning of life? A: Josh: Defeat your enemies Greg: Jesus Christ. They conclude that the meaning of life is to inspire the viewers. Jon hates grape juice. The next person gives Jirard a copy of Crash Team Racing. Q: Are there any more episodes of Defend It? A: Yes. Defend It will soon become a monthly series. Q: Anybody up and coming that you guys would like to advertise? A: Jon - h3h3 productions Jared - ChaseFace and Hidden Block Shane - Port Center Greg - Retro Liberty Satch - Strummer Dude - he just happens to be in the audience Jirard - The Game Chasers Q: Who would you seduce in the fan game? A: Everyone says Satchell. Shane wants to seduce himself. Jared doesn't know who he wants to say yet, maybe PBG. The Completionist just plays everyone. Jared's wife wants to date Satch, not Jared! Paul wants to see the Jacques story line. Jon creepily mentions the prison outfit again. Q: I want you to say something good about Sonic Boom. A: Jared gets up to leave. Paul has never played it. Satch - stars keep you warm. Jirard - Sonic looks like Sonic. Greg - Knuckles's nips. Jared returns with a Gatorade. Q: What is your favorite game? If you saw The Interview, what did you think of it? Jon - The Interview was alright. It made him laugh, but it missed some things, and the plot didn't end how it should have and the casting was weird. They could have done more with it. Jared - Favorite game - Final Fantasy VI. Paul - he is glad they defeated terrorism. The next question is about Austin, and they all make ghosty noises. Q: What is Chase HQ? A: Jared knows what it is, and they hold hands. It's Duke Nukem with cars, and is awesome. Jirard gets up and finds a Gatorade! Chase HQ may be Greg's next review. Q:What is your least favorite video? And I will not take "I like my newest video" as an answer. Jared - Dr. Quandry. One person in the front says "Nah". Jared doesn't regret it, but it isn't his best. Jirard - Super Metroid. The ScrewAttack community wasn't happy with how he missed a part of the completion bonus. Jared insults everyone else for not answering. The next person has Monster Hunter underwear. They were going to ask when Nick and Satch would have their own show, and now they have one! Q: Shane, when will Did You Know Gaming feature Did You Know Gaming? A: He doesn't like his voice! Q: If you had one game and the genre of the music like OC music does, what would it be? Greg - Chase HQ. Jared - Disco Dan for Monster Hunter Satch - anything from Crono Cross. Paul - The Fez soundtrack. House remixes of that. Jirard - Super Metroid or Mario 3 as a rock opera. Q: Why does everyone hate Jon? He's the best one? A: Jon mic drops and leaves. Q:What is your most memorable fan experience? A: Greg - a guy fainted at PAX East. Jon returns with a Gatorade! Paul - some guy called Jon came around for a weekend to play video games and stayed the whole weekend! Jared - at Anime Monsume, a girl came up to him, and says that he looks like ProJared. Jared replied that he gets that a lot. She started to freak out. Jirard - someone sent him a video of him eating a bowl of cereal, not saying a word for seven minutes! He watched it all! Jon - He was doing a signing at MagFest, and the last guy in the line asks him to sign a picture of the guy naked with a gun over his dick. The signing had to say something very particular. It is posted online somewhere. Q: What does one game that nobody likes that you like, and a game that everyone likes that you don't like? A: Jared - can't stand Kingdom Hearts. Jon agrees. Jon always hated JRPG's that have gameplay because of grinding. Nick says Monster Hunter. Greg likes Chase HQ. Jon says Rollercoaster Tycoon. Jared's next video is a game that he likes (Super Bonk) that no one likes. It is insane. Jirard doesn't care about The Elder Scrolls games. Greg doesn't like Smash Bros. It is just because he is really bad at it. Shane doesn't like Fallout 3. The next person wants Jared to give his friend Jared a shout out. Q: For Jirard: A lot of ladies are complimenting his beard. Jon comments that people are thanking Jirard for reminding him not to shave! Q: What made you want to upload your first video to the internet? What made you leap to making a living out of it. A: Jared - In 2007, he made a show called Nametags. It's bad production wise. Some of the jokes are still funny and relevant. Jared worked at GameStop at the time, and wanted to make a show about the funny customers, and to have some heartfelt moments too. He wanted to make a comedy show online. He wanted to make fun of Two Worlds, and that's why he started YouTube. Josh - why wouldn't you want to. Jon - He always wanted to be an entertainer. Paul - he wanted to live forever. Jirard - His first video was called "Jirard's Big Date". Uploaded in 2007, and it is him eating a box of ice cream while singing "Beautiful Girls". It was directed by Barry's brother. It has 20,000 hits on YouTube. They did it for a contest on MySpace. They won, and he got a call from Shane Kingston. Jon and Jirard were friends in high school. Jon thought it was cool that Jirard was making videos. Satch left and came back with a Gatorade. Greg makes a joke about Lost, and goes to get another Gatorade. Q: What would you feel about a Normal Boots vs Sleepy Cabin fighting game? A: Jared - am I OP? Jon - It would be really funny. Jared - he wants to play as Nick as he would be OP. He thinks it will be awesome. The next person impersonates Greg. Q: Did you bring ice cream sandwiches? Why were you so mean to Greg in the Dead Rising review? A: He didn't bring ice cream sandwiches. Q: Out of all the shows that you beat for the first time on the show, what was your favorite? A: Catherine. It was a blast. He didn't know what to expect. The gameplay was phenomenal. He plays it once or twice a year. Q: Biggest cock? A: Jared and Josh raise their hands. They leave to compare. Everyone watches. It's Josh. Q: Shane: How do you select who covers Did You Know Gaming episodes? A: They have to have a good voice, and something to monotise. A lot of traffic goes into the end of the video, and if someone doesn't monotise their videos, it would be a waste. Q: What is a typical week of being a YouTuber? Jon cuts his ear on his phone. He wakes up screaming, has to find his car. He called his father while using the toilet with a shattered phone, and cut his ear. A: Greg: It's very rewarding to be your own boss. Jared is a terrible boss for himself. He wakes up at noon every day, and spends the first few hours doing maintenance like emails. Read comments, get sad about the comments. He will record his Nuzlocke footage for the day. You play less video games than you think you would. Jirard - Friday - video goes up. Friday - Sunday - he plays through the game. Sunday - he writes the script. Monday is voice overs. Tuesday - Thursday, editing. Friday pick a new game. Mark Carr now is the new editor, which makes Jirard's job a bit easier. Q: How does it feel that you can fill a room with people who will listen to you talk about your dicks? A: Jon - Every little boys dream, and a waking nightmare. Q: Jared: The Tyco Drum game has a Monster Hunter theme on it. Jared did know this, and discusses it. It also has Mario Bros, and DragonBall too. Q: Do you have advice for someone who is going to be starting YouTube? A: Jared - get out of my business! Q: Greg: How would you feel if a new Chase HQ game came out. A: He would feel great. Jesus Christ. (He apologizes to Jirard) Q: Are you going to do a Birdemic 2 video? A: Anything is possible. He and Paul argue about Jon saying this. Q: Jon: What is your favorite bad movie? A: The Ruin. Q: What is your first impressions of each other using only facial expressions, or songs. A: Satch - With Jon it was nothing but disgust. Jon showed Satch a dildo. it was Jon's 'test.' Paul asks Jon for the reasoning for why he bought it. Jon just alwats wanted one. Jon wanted to know what it would be like to have a porn star's dick. Jared - he went to a sex shop, and everything was small. Jared bought the last wind up one. Q: Jirard: When are you completing Corey in the House for the DS? A: He just did The Bacholor! It will go into the queue. Q: What am do, and if so, why? A: Because. Q: What is the best cosplay you have seen at MAGFest? A: Paul mentions that someone said to Jon that he looked like JonTron, and Jon laughed maniacally at him. Josh - Honerest Thompson (?). He may have come back to life. There is another person who wants Jon to say hello to his friend. Jon makes fun of his name. Q: Jon: What is your favorite game between Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts and Sonic '06? A: He liked Sonic '06 better. Q: Which Aladdin game is better? A: Jared - Super Nintendo. The Genesis one looks like the cartoon, but the SNES one is better overall. Jon agrees. Everyone else agrees too. Q: Did Bayonetta 2 get jibbed for Game of The Year? A: Yes. Jared liked Dragon Age, but it wasn't even in his top 10. Jirard was aksed to go to EA to play Dragon Age Inquisition, and all the devs thought it was going to bomb! They weren't sure if it was going to be a great game or not! It was weird. Q: Jon: Who is your wifeo, and why is your taste s***? A: Jon is very confused by this question. He accuses everyone of being from the internet. He settles on Shane. Q: How your dicks be like? A: Greg needs to go to the toilet. Q: Why is Paul the leader? Q: Did you get a letter back from Tekashi? A: No, they aren't even sure if they got the right address. Q: Jon: When will they get the Katy Perry rendition? A: it is coming. Q: Jon: Is Jon secretly PBG? A: He will debunk the theory. If he could edit himself be skinnier, he already would have. Q: Jon: Why do people think you're an ass? A: it is jealousy. Q: Jon: Why are you such an asshole? Jon starts singing "Born this Way". Q: What are your least favorite games? A: Jared - Sonic Boom Satch - Black Ops II. Jirard - Chase HQ. Jon - Kingdom Hearts Q: Jirard: Can you complete Soccer Experiment. A: he has never heard of it. Q: if any of you guys were on YouTube, what job would you do? Jared - a manager at GameStop. Greg - pretending to be John Lennon in a band. Jirard - a PA for a film set filming depressed that he is working cheap money and working 30 hour days. Shane - he used to be a game designer. Paul - Josh aka a homeless person. Q: Jirard: How many subscribers do you think you lost after the Skyrim video? A: They actually gained 48,000 in about a week! Q: Have any of you experimented, and if so, with whom? A: Jon is confused by the question. Jon and Paul accidentally experimented. They thought that someone broke into their house, and they sent Paul to confront him. Someone was trying to break into the house, and Satch was left on the couch asleep. Paul is crawling down the stairs, while the others were cowering at the top of the stairs. They asked who was there, and it was someone who attended the party! Q: Greg: Which among you is the most beautiful? A: Jared suggests Satch. Shane has the most muscles. Jirard suggests Paul. They end the panel. Jon can't believe that people would sit through that panel. Category:Normal Boots Category:Panels